The Vow:Votos de amor
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: ¿Como puedo hacer que te vuelvas a enamores de mi? Si, la primera vez tu me conquistaste. Eres mas importante que cualquier tijera, recuerda eso Tori. - Un accidente provoco que me olvidaras, que olvides quien soy, como empezó esto, los momentos que vivimos, hasta olvidaste que me amabas pero eso si no voy a dejar que olvides lo mucho que YO te amo - le digo a Tori abrazandola
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de VicTORIuos no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon **_

_**La historia está inspirada en la película "The Vow/Votos de amor" solo cambiaran los personajes y algunas escenas de la película. La película tampoco me pertenece, todos los derecho les pertenece al escritor, director y empresa quien la crearon. No hago esto para fines lucrativos. **_

_**Chicos una historia JORI, espero que les guste y comenten.**_

_**Capitulo 1. Teorías**_

_¿Como puedo hacer que te vuelvas a enamores de mi? Si, la primera vez tu me conquistaste. Eres mas importante que cualquier tijera, recuerda eso Tori. _

- Un accidente provoco que me olvidaras, que olvides quien soy, como empezó esto, los momentos que vivimos, hasta olvidaste que me amabas . . .pero eso si no voy a dejar que olvides lo mucho que YO te amo - le digo a Tori abrazándola y susurrándole al odio - Dame una oportunidad para conquistarte. Dame una oportunidad para que me vuelvas amar.

_**Jade's **_

Muchos tienen teorías sobre todo. ¿Cómo se creó el universo, la galaxia, los planetas y las personas? Otros son menos complejos o eso hace parecer. ¿Cómo se creó el amor, como se conocieron, como terminaron, cómo pudiste olvidar? Para mi ninguna de esas teorías me importaba, matarme la cabeza para poder hacer estúpidas teorías que al final no concordaba con la realidad. Era más fácil crear escenas, ya saben escribir, corregir, borrar y poner el último punto de la historia. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ella entro a mi vida por segunda vez.

- En verdad Vega no vuelvo ver otra estúpida película de amor - me quejo. Siempre decía eso, pero al final no podía cumplir

- Te ha gustado - Me sonríe - no te quejes

Siempre veníamos a ver una película al final del mes, esta no era la excepción. Esa regla la impuso desde antes de casarnos. Si, casadas, ¿Quien lo podría decir? ¿Yo casada con Victoria Vega? Si me lo hubieran dicho unos diez años atrás, juro que hubiera golpeado a esa persona. Pero ahora era distinto, ella me conquisto, me enamoro como una tonta. La amo, pero evito no mencionarlo mucho.

- Wow - dice - Esta todo blanco

- Se llama nieve Vega - me burlo. La amo pero eso no cambia el hecho que me sigue encantando molestarla

- Que graciosa - me da un leve golpe en mi brazo

- No puedo creer que aun en Los Ángeles nieve así - me vuelvo a quejar - odio el frío

- ¿Dime que no odias? - me dedica una sonrisa

- A ti - le digo antes de adelantarme hacia el auto. No me gusta comportarme así, tan cursi pero en verdad la amo

- ¿Que dijiste? - comienza a revoletear hasta el camino al auto. Pasar mucho tiempo con Cat le ha afectado.

- Que tu subas de una maldita vez

Ella hace un puchero encantador. Sé que me ha escuchado pero está claro que no lo volveré a repetir. Veo como sube al auto, mientras yo quito la maldita nieve del auto.

- Vamos repítelo ¿Si? - me dice al entrar al auto - Por favor

- Te amo - le confieso

-Yo igual - me regala un beso que es correspondió gustosamente.

Enciendo el auto. Vega enciende el radio y para mi mala suerte pone a una canción, que para mi gusto es horrible.

- No la vayas a cantar - le advierto

Me sonríe. . . Maldición la va a cantar. Era buena cantando pero dependiendo de qué canciones, la Macarena no era una de ellas.

- Sabes tengo una teoría - me dice. Detengo el auto y volteo a verla - que me amas más de lo que dices

- No te confíes Vega

- Me confió porque es verdad - se desabrocha el cinturón para darme un beso - también otra teoría es que tú me amas más de lo que yo te amo a ti. Tanto así que no te molestara hacer el amor aquí mismo - sonrió por la petición.

La acerco más a mí y le doy un beso profundo. No supe cuando o como logro enamorarme de ella, pero yo_ también tengo una teoría. Una teoría sobre los momentos de impacto. Mi teoría de esos momentos de impacto es como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres_.

_Flash back _

1.

- _Cat - le grito a esa pequeña pelirroja - Cat será mejor que vengas, sino quieres que yo lo haga _

_- Sabes no debes de amenazar a la gente - me regaña aquella persona que no quería ver _

_- Mejor cállate Vega _

_- Ya no te tengo miedo sabes Jade - encaro una ceja de incredulidad. Si claro, ella siempre me tendrá miedo _

_Cat me la iba a pagar, como se le había ocurrido traer a Vega a vivir con nosotras. Necesitábamos a otra compañera pero no podía traer a otro menos. . . .Menos Vega. _

_- Jade no me hagas nada - dice la pequeña pelirroja al salir de su escondite_

_- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir? _

_- Tú querías a otra compañera de cuarto - se justifica - y yo te dije que conocía a alguien _

_- Si pero no sabía que ese alguien era eso - apunto con el dedo a Vega - no quiero a Vega aquí _

_- A mí tampoco me alegra la idea de compartir departamento contigo - me confiesa Vega _

_- Entonces que esperas para irte _

_- Pero. . . _

_- Joder - la interrumpo _

_- Pero no nos quedad de otra - ignora mi interrupción - ustedes necesitan otra compañera y yo necesito un lugar donde vivir _

_- Bueno hay buenos puentes por aquí _

_Ella me saca la lengua como una niña pequeña. Que tenía cinco años o que. Rodeo los ojos y saco un bufido de disgusto pero a la vez de aceptación._

_- Solo no te metas con mis cosas _

_2._

_- ¿No sé porque me odias tanto? - me dice. Ignoro lo que me había dicho. Siempre terminaba preguntándome sobre mi odio por ella, después de una pelea. _

_Ya era costumbre pelear por estupideces. Sabía que iba hacer así o mucho peor, por esa razón no la quería que se mudara a mi departamento. _

_- No - me detiene - quiero que me contestes _

_- Suéltame Vega - le digo pero lo hago sonar como amenaza _

_- No, no me importa si me vas a golpear pero quiero que me contestes - aun me tiene agarrada, se coloca enfrente de mí, a mi altura. - Siempre te hago la misma pregunta después de una pelea esperando una respuesta pero nunca lo haces _

_- Pues será mejor que dejes de esperar la respuesta - me suelto de una jalón _

_- ¿Por qué? - vuelve a preguntar _

_-¿Por qué, que? _

_- Porque no puedes darme una respuesta - por primera vez veo esos ojos diferentes, los encuentro hermosos _

_- No lo encuentro algo importante - decidida en irme, la empujo para que me deje pasar _

_- O más bien será que no sabes porque me odias - sus ojos se encuentran llorosos. Sé que en cuales momento llorara - no tienes nada para que me odies, solo lo haces por que estas enojada con tu vida. Pero sabes Jade, las personas no tenemos la culpa de eso. Al contrario de mi yo tengo muchas cosas para odiarte y son justificadas_

_- Si claro - me burlo. Pero en realidad me duele escuchar eso _

_- Claro que las tengo Jade, tantos años de maltrato por tu parte. Acaso no lo recuerdas, Hollywood Art. - primeras lagrimas sale de sus ojos - por tu culpa me tuvo que ir _

_- No Vega - la detengo - yo no tuve la culpa de eso, tú lo decidiste. No me culpes por tus estúpidas decisiones _

_- Como quieras que me quedara - veo que ya no puede más, sus lágrimas salen una tras otra - como quedarme en lugar donde te hacen sentir como una basura _

_- Ya sabes lo que se siente _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Lo que escuchaste - ahora soy yo la que intenta contener el llanto - desde que entraste a Hollywood Art todos te prefirieron. Los profesores, mis amigos y mi novio. Todo lo que hacías en la escuela yo lo hacía, todos me escogían para papeles, para cantar pero tu llegaste para quitármelo, también me quitaste mi cordura. _

_- Yo no tuve la culpa_

_- Lo se - suspire frustrada - lo peor es que todos te preferían y. . . .yo también. Yo no te maltrataba por quitarme a Beck - sonrió irónicamente - de hecho estaba feliz de no ser su novia. La verdadera razón porque te maltrataba era que habías escogido a Beck - si lo había dicho, su rostro mostraba sorpresa - te odio por no haberme escogido. Ahí tienes tu razón, Vega._

_Fin de flash back_

"Un momento de impacto, cuyo potencial de cambio tiene efectos expansivos, más allá de lo que podamos predecir y que hace que algunas partículas entren en coalición y se unan más que nunca"

_Flash back_

_3._

_- Joder Vega - me quejo - no me gusta que hagas eso _

_- Solo te toque _

_- Pero avisa que estas detrás de mi _

_- Lo siento - veo como se encoge de hombros - te traje un poco de café _

_- Gracias - me sorprendo por la amabilidad que ha mostrado estos días. Mas por la última conversación que tuvimos o declaración era la palabra correcta - no te hubieras molestado _

_- No es molestia - me sonríe - aparte la necesitas, ¿Te falta mucho?_

_- Si - suspiro cansada. Tomo un sorbo al café que me había traído Tori, me encanta como me prepara el café. Si sigue así, me acostumbrare a su café y a ella - no se me ocurre nada _

_- Tranquila - me sonríe, coloca una mano en mi hombro. La sensación que percibo con un solo toque de ella es extraña pero no desconocida. Sé que está regresando. - ¿Puedo?_

_- Claro - digo al ver que me pide permiso para leer mi historia. Se ve tan concentrada, leyendo en la computadora - me gusta. . . Es muy diferente a lo que he leído, pero me gusta. Ya sabes es formal, ordenado y. . .diferente _

_No puedo evitar y río por lo que acabo de escuchar _

_- En verdad debo de gustarte mucho para que digas eso ¿Verdad? - veo como se sonroja - Esa es una lista de material que necesito para fotografías y esta - busco en el ordenador mi historia - es mi historia pero gracias de todas maneras y por el café _

_- Te quiero - suelta de pronto - Jade te quiero _

_4. _

_- Jade quédate - me pide _

_- Jade quédate, es que tengo miedo - me burlo de ella _

_- Yo no hablo así - se queja _

_- Como sea - me levanto para retirarme pero algo me detiene _

_- Jade por favor _

_- De acuerdo - la empujo para que me haga espacio en su cama - sabes Vega, el maldito muñeco no va a salir del televisor. . .aunque sería divertido _

_- Jaadee - se queja _

_- Anda duerme -la acerca para abrazarla - Tori. . .te. . .te amo _

_- Ya lo sé - se acurruca en mi pecho - yo también te amo Jade _

_Fin de flash back _

"Mientras que otras partículas se dispersan hacia grandes aventuras y terminan donde nunca creeríamos que podríamos encontrarlas. Eso es lo que pasa con estos momentos, aunque uno lo intente no se puede controlar que efecto tendrán sobre nosotros, solo hay que dejar que las partículas que entran aterricen en donde deben hacerlo y esperar hasta la próxima coalición"

**N/A: Bueno aquí una historia Jori. La verdad no estoy acostumbrado a escribir sobre esta pareja, me cuesta algo de trabajo. Bueno en realidad tuvo ayuda en este capitulo y la seguiré recibiéndola. La historia se basa en la pelicula The Vow se las recomiendo si les gusta este tipo de películas. **

**A las personas que leen mi otra historia CAM esta en proceso no se preocupen. **

**Espero que les guste y comenten por favor **


	2. Chapter 2

****_**Los personajes de VicTORIuos no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon **_

_**La historia está inspirada en la película "The Vow/Votos de amor" solo cambiaran los personajes y algunas escenas de la película. La película tampoco me pertenece, todos los derecho les pertenece al escritor, director y empresa quien la crearon. No hago esto para fines lucrativos. **_

_**Chicos una historia JORI, espero que les guste y comenten.**_

**Capitulo 2. Momentos **

**Jade's POV**

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa, doctora? - pregunto. No hay contestación, maldición, ¿Porque nadie me decía nada? Que nada le pase a Tori

- ¿Jadey West? - me pregunta la doctora. Yo solo asiento - ¿Es amiga de Victoria Vega?

- Es mi esposa - corrijo. Puedo ver su reacción en su rostro, la misma que la mayoría de la gente pone al escuchar la frase. No me importa, nunca lo he hecho pero en este momento no podría tolerar otra reacción así - ¿Me puede decir que tiene?

- Claro - agita la cabeza levemente y vuelve a poner su atención en la pequeña carpeta que trae en las manos - su esposa recibió un fuerte trauma por el accidente, hemos hecho varios análisis para averiguar sino a recibido ningún daño. Pero el caso es que a las personas que llegan a golpearse la cabeza y no sabemos exactamente si puede dejar secuelas, la hemos puesto en coma, debemos descartar cualquier. . .

_Flash Black _

_5._

-_¿Por qué siempre te tienes que comportar así? - me dice Tori, se ve realmente molesta - ¿Jade?_

_- El comenzó - intento defenderme. Veo como hace un suplido de fastidio, de cuerdo ese comentario le molesto _

_- Lo mandaste al hospital - me dice, bueno no era la primera persona que mandaba a alguien al hospital pero ¿Por qué le molesto tanto? - di algo _

_- ¿Que quieres que diga? - contesto molesta _

_- Jade, no tenías que atacarlo. Le tendrán que hacer le puntadas por enterrarle las tijeras - suspira para calmarse - quiero que te disculpes con él. _

_- Perdón. . . - me levanto indignada - no me voy a disculpar con ese _

_- Jade _

_- ¿Porque lo tendría que hacer? - Tori me mirara severamente por lo que había dicho - Beck tuvo la culpa de que lo atacara. ¿Y porque te importa tanto? No crees que te preocupes demasiado _

_- Lo mandaste al hospital - me recuerda - ¿Como no quieres que me preocupe? _

_- He mandado a muchas personas al hospital y no te preocupaste ¿Porque con el si? Aun lo quieres? _

_-Noo - rueda los ojos - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no? _

_- No es suficiente solo escucharlo ¿Sabes? También quiero actos, Vega - ya me comenzaba a desahogar algo que no me agradaba. Eso me volvía débil. _

_- Jade _

_- No Vega, ¿Como crees que me siento al verte con el? - ya no puedo detenerme, tengo que sacar todo esto - No soy estúpida Vega, el te sigo amando._

_- Pero yo no _

_- Demuéstralo entonces - suelto. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos con el, siempre era lo mismo. Vega era amable con su ex comprometido y el se aprovechaba. La abrazaba, le agarraba de la mano, le acariciaba la mejilla y le besaba de la mejilla, claro si olvidar que le recordaba que la seguía amando. Como esperaba que me comportara. - te amo, pero eso no significa que deje de ver que aun sientes algo por él. Siento celos y miedo al perderte _

_6. _

_Nuestra primera pelea, todo por la culpa del estúpido de Beck. ¿Por que no gire las tijeras unos centímetros mas? Bueno faltaba poco para darle a la garganta. Aunque creo que Tori realmente se hubiera molestado mucho. _

_- Te vas a disculpar con el - me ordena Vega. Yo solo suelto un gruñido de afirmación. _

_A entrar a la habitación, Beck se encontraba sentado en una camilla con el hombro vendado. Sonrió al verlo, se encontraba pálido y su camisa estaba con algo de su sangre. Volteo a ver a Tori, aun se encuentra enojada y al parecer aumento al verlo. _

_- Jade - dice Beck algo asustado_

_- Cálmate Oliver - mi sonrisa creció al ver su miedo - solo vengo a cumplir ordenes _

_- ¿Ordenes? _

_- Dice Tori que me disculpes por no haberte matado - Bromeo. Recibo un golpe en mi brazo - de acuerdo, dice Vega que me disculpes por haberte atravesado mis tijeras _

_- ¿Solo haces porque Tori te lo dice? _

_- Si - veo como sonríe _

_- En verdad te importo Tori - no es una pregunta. Tengo que controlar las ganas de abrirle de nuevo la herida _

_- Estaba preocupada es cierto - auch, eso me dolió. Ya, aquí dejo mi corazón roto. _

_- Me alegro - sonríe triunfante - eso significa que. . . _

_Significa que te voy a matar y luego me alejare de Vega para que sea feliz con lo que quede de ti - pienso al escuchar la frase _

_- Que amo a Jade - me agarra de la mano _

_- ¿Perdón? - dice _

_- Lo que escuchaste - ahora soy yo la que sonríe - Jade y yo estamos juntas _

_- Pero. . ._

_- Beck te pido que te alejes de mi, yo ya no te amo. Ahora es Jade a la que amo _

_- Esta loca - grita. Tenía razón estaba algo loca pero por Vega _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Es agresiva _

_-¿Y? _

_- Está enferma de celos _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Te maltrata _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Es adicta al café _

_- ¿Y? _

_- Es una mujer _

_-¿Y? - sonríe - Tu eres más mujer que nosotras dos, te cuidas mucho. . . La amo, Beck _

_7. _

_Todo estaba listo, el desayuno de Vega, mis libretos para mostrárselos a los directores. Por fin tendría oportunidad en este medio, dejaría de ser una simple escritora secundaria y me volvería una gran guionista. _

_- Vega, el desayuno - grito. Todos aparecen menos Vega. _

_Ahora éramos cinco personas viviendo en un departamento. Cat, Tori y a mí no nos alcanzaba muy bien el dinero que tuvimos que solicitar más compañeras. Odiaba a la gente pero no podía pagar alquiler. _

_-¿Y Vega? - le pregunto a Cat que se sienta a lado de Robbie - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? _

_- Se quedo a dormir - contesta Cat. Asco, si claro a dormir, se quedo a otra cosa _

_- Vega - vuelvo a gritar _

_- Deja de gritar - doy un brinco al escuchar su voz detrás de mi _

_Ruedo los ojos de frustración _

_- Aquí esta el desayuno - le digo. _

_Me siento a su lado, tengo que terminar algunas cosas de mi nuevo guión. _

_- ¿Me hiciste el desayuno? - escucho que me dice Tori _

_- Eh. . .si - no despejo mi mirada del monitor - fruta y jugo. También te hice wafles.. . ._

_No puedo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Vega cierra la computadora y me pone en frente de mi una taza de café. Lenvanto mi mirada y me encuentro con una sonrisa, seguido de un beso en mis labios que es correspondido gustosamente. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Tori aun se encuentra en coma. No me gustaba verla así, acostada, mal herida.

_8. _

_Como pasa el tiempo dos años viviendo juntas. . .bueno algo así, un año y cinco meses siendo pareja. No podía estar mejor, estaba enamorada, era guionista y directora muy importante. _

_- Jade para - me suplica, la ignoro y sigo haciéndole cosquillas - Jade - intenta apartarme pero le es imposible hasta que suena el telefono - Contesta - me pide, niego con la cabeza y me acerco para besarla, siempre al hacerle cosquillas terminábamos en la cama, haciendo el amor._

_El estúpido teléfono sigue sonando, me levanto furiosa. _

_- Bueno - casi grito - Si soy yo. . . . - al escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirme cuelgo_

_- Jade ¿Quien era? - me dirijo a mi cuarto, ignorando a Vega, su voz se escucha tan lejos. Todo lo veo distinto, me siento extraño. - ¿Jade? _

_Se que ella me sigue hasta mi cuarto, no puedo contestarle, no puedo mirarla. _

_- ¿Jade? - su voz se escucha preocupada - me estas asustando, ¿Quien era? _

_- Mi padre murió - fue lo unico que digo _

_- Jade - se acerca y me abraza _

_No puedo entender lo que siento. ¿Sentir? Es lo que me preocupa, no sentir. La noticia me había sorprendido pero no siento nada. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni melancolía, ni felicidad, ni alivio, ninguna señal de ningún sentimiento. _

_- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunta mi latina preferida. La pregunta no fue contestada, no se que contestar. Me vuelve a abrazar y me aferro a ella - ¿Sabes? es bueno llorar - sigo callada - llorar no te hace débil ni fuerte, simplemente es llorar, ¿Quieres que te deja sola? _

_- No - por fin contesto - quédate conmigo, por favor _

_Aquella noche por primera vez quería que Vega me protegiera, quería sentirme débil para que ella estuviera ahi. _

_9._

_Había pasado un mes exactamente después de la muerte de mi padre. Un infarto, eso lo que me había dicho el doctor. El funeral fue grande para todos los amigos hipócritas de la familia, algo que había decidido la quinta esposa de mi padre. _

_No la conocí mucho pero no me agrado para nada, ninguna de sus esposas lo hizo. Todo el dia tuve que soportar miradas que eran dirigidas a Tori. _

_- No me gusta verte así - me dice preocupada _

_- Estoy bien _

_- No es verdad - sea cerca - ya te dije que puedes llorar _

_- ¿Cásate conmigo? - le propongo, puedo ver su cara sorprendida y tal vez enojado _

_- Es una broma ¿Verdad? _

_- No. . .¿Cásate conmigo, Tori? _

_- Jade. . ..no creo que sea un buen momento para que estés jugando _

_-No estoy jugando - saco el pequeño paquete y se lo entrego - Victoria Vega te casarías conmigo _

_- Jade. . ._

_- Por favor no quiero perderte no como mi padre - le entrego el anillo - no quiero arrepentirme por no decir lo que siento, me enseñaste a ser feliz, me enseñaste a reír, me enseñaste a llorar - la primera lagrima invade mi rostro, mi primera lagrima con verdaderos sentimientos que salía de mis ojos por tantos años - me enseñaste a tener miedo de perder a la gente _

_- No me vas a perder. . .acepto - la declaración es sellado por un beso _

_Fin de FlashBack _

Esta era la segunda vez que tenia miedo en perderte.

**n/A: Hola Lectores aquí nuevo capitulo, creo que estas vez me tarde un poco y el capitulo es muy corto. **

**Pero este mes no he tenido mucha serte que digamos, primero exámenes para la ingresar a la Universidad, exámenes en mi escuela y luego me rompo mi mano derecha, no, un mes de locos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de VicTORIuos no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon **_

_**La historia está inspirada en la película "The Vow/Votos de amor" solo cambiaran los personajes y algunas escenas de la película. La película tampoco me pertenece, todos los derecho les pertenece al escritor, director y empresa quien la crearon. No hago esto para fines lucrativos. **_

**Capitulo 3. Olvidar **

_10. _

_Este era el día que me casaría con Vega. Una boda sencilla, así lo quiso. Solo amigos y su hermana, ninguna presencia de sus padres, eso me parecía muy bien. _

_- ¿Nerviosa? - me pregunta Trina, la loca de mi futura cuñada _

_- Algo - suspiro _

_- Todo saldrá bien - me da ánimos - no vinimos hasta New York para que te deje plantada - Estaba tan enamorada para venir a New York para casarme e invadir un museo por ella_

_- Gracias - le contesto con sarcasmo, si intentaba sentirme mejor no lo logro_

_- Todo va a salir bien, ella te ama - le sonrió y vuelvo a calmar mis nervios - pero solo te digo una cosa, la lastimas te daré unas clases de Karate_

_Por primera vez en toda mi vida alguien me había amenazado, nadie antes lo había intentado. Me sorprendo por no sentir deseos de clavarle mis tijeras._

_Aquí estaba aquella latina que me había conquistado, quien me había enamorada. Claro, sin olvidar a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia en este momento. _

_- Invitados, amigos y familiares estamos reunidos para celebrar. . ._

_- Al grano Martín - le digo al que idiota y amigo de Tori, que se diera prisa antes de que se arrepentirá _

_- La paciencia es una virtud - me sonríe _

_- Tu virtud será atravesado por mis tijeras si no te apuras - escucho a Tori reír _

_- Bueno, Tori di tus votos - le sonríe - pronto antes de que esa cosa me mate _

_- No te preocupes - saca un pequeño papel _

_**- Prometo ayudarte, a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere, mucha paciencia, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, a estar de acuerdo **__sobre a quién vas a matar__** y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar.**_

_**- ¡Uy! ¡Ahora yo tendré que lucirme! ¿Escribiste los votos en un menú? - asiente y continuo con la ceremonia -Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro. Y que eres más importante que cualquier tijera, recuerda eso Tori. **_

_- Bueno, las dos se toman como espos. . .maldición seguridad - dice Martín, todos volteamos a ver a los dos sujetos - Con el poder que me confiere el estado las declaro esposas. . .ahora dense el beso y vámonos - le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salimos corriendo de ahí. _

_Todo era magnifico, sin importar que en ese momento dos sujetos nos persiguieran por todo el museo._

_Fin de Flash Back _

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente, una semana donde Tori se encontraba en el hospital y en un coma inducido.

Nerviosa, me encontraba, aunque el doctor me había informado millones de veces que todo saldría bien, no podía quitarme el miedo. Miedo a perder a Tori.

- Señora West, me puede acompañar - me pide la doctora. Sigo a la mujer con la bata blanca hasta la habitación de Tori - su esposa despertara del coma, solo le pido que no la abrume

Yo solo asiento y dirijo una mirada a mi esposa

Ya había pasado un par de segundo y Tori no daba ninguna señal de estar a punto de despertar.

Por fin, sus ojos comienzan abrirse. La primera mirada quien encuentra es la mía.

- Hola - le digo

- ¿Que. . .

- Tori te encuentras en el hospital, tuviste un accidente automovilístico - le dice la doctora - te diste un golpe en la cabeza, tuvimos que ponerte en coma

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - ahora soy yo la que le habla

- Me duele la cabeza - volteo a ver a la doctora esperando una respuesta

- Es normal, te daré una pastilla

- Jade ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Me pregunta, confundida - tú estabas en el accidente?

- Si . .yo venía contigo, Tori - esto ya no me agradaba

- ¿Donde está Beck? - se altera - ¿El estaba conmigo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Beck? - un dolor me invade, al escuchar el nombre de ese en los labios de Tori - Tori, si recuerdas el accidente ¿No?

Ella niega con la cabeza

- Recuerdas quien soy, ¿Verdad? - ella me mira extrañada

- Eres Jade - me responde confundida por la pregunta

- Soy tu esposa - me acerco a su lado.

- No. . .no - se aleja de mi - No me toques - me dice al ver mi mano acercándose a su rostro - no puede ser - se cubre el rostro con las manos. Dirige una mirada a su mano izquierda donde se encuentra el anillo que le había entregado.

Salgo de la habitación, escucho que detrás de mí la doctora me llama

- Señora West - me llama - Señora. . .

"- Usted dijo que todo iba bien - le recrimino

- Lo sé, pero recuerde que esto no es como un hueso roto o una golpe cualquiera - comienza decirme - señora West - intenta detener mi caminata por los pasillos - la lesión que sufrió por el accidente. . . Es más grave, el cerebro es mucho menos impredecible - tenía que salir de ahí - a veces como el tejido presione con el cráneo puede causar una cierta discapacidad

- ¿Discapacidad? - repito. Esto era estúpido - ella no se acuerda que soy su esposa

- Señora. . . aun despierta la inflamación aun sigue y puede causar, confusión, cambios de humor erráticos y pérdida de memoria momentáneos"

- Esto es estúpido

- Es normal - dirijo una mirada incredulidad a la doctora

- ¿Normal? - exhalo para intentar calmarme - mi esposa no recuerda estar casada conmigo y su vida junto a mí. No me diga que es normal

Salgo de ahi, quiero alejarme de esta pesadilla. ¿Realmente Tori se había olvidado de mí?

_11._

_-¿Qué haces? - me pregunta Tori _

_- Nada - guardo rápidamente mi trabajo _

_- Pues te veías muy entretenida - se acerca - Jade ¿Pasa algo?_

_- No - contesto sin dirigirle una mirada _

_- No te creo nada _

_- Entonces, Vega, no sé porque me preguntas sino me vas a creer _

_- Te pasa algo malo, para que me llames Vega _

_- Tengo trabajo - tomo mis cosas y intento alejarme de ella _

_- Es por el artículo de la revista ¿Verdad? - me detengo aun sin mirarla - sabes que lo que está escrito es mentira _

_- En verdad - digo con ironía _

_- Aunque no lo creas si - Me jala de mi brazo para colocarme enfrente de ella - te amo_

_Me quedo callada _

_- Jade, te amo, siempre vivirás dentro de mi corazón - sonrió por la frase - nadie o algo podrá dejar de amarte _

_- Eres demasiado cursi - me quejo. Sonríe al ver mi cambio de humor - también te amo _

_- Tonta - me da un pequeño golpe en mi brazo _

Pues esta es mi teoría que aquellos momentos de impacto definiendo quienes somos realmente pero lo que nunca me había planteado era si un día ya no recordaras ninguno de ellos.

_**N/A: Hola lectores aquí le atraigo un capitulo mas. Espero recibir comentarios **_


End file.
